It's Something
by Greykeys
Summary: Ayaka and Ai have been dodging Spirit World Warriors because of the prices on their heads posted on walls of every street and corner. When they finally find safety in a place they could consider home, their protection is given under the care of the very thing they've been running from.


**notes; **this was just something that came to mind (despite the fact that Ayaka and Izumi did not interact at all, if i remember correctly). i guess you could call this AU since i'm merely assuming how Ayaka got that building and business thingy despite being a youmu (if this had been explained already somewhere, then oops) under the Nase family's part of the city (assuming, of course). this can be seen as either a femslash (Ayaka/Izumi) or not, since i'll be exploring their (lack of) relationship.

i have cut this large one-shot into parts. here's number one.

* * *

**It's Something;**

Ayaka and Ai have been dodging Spirit World Warriors because of the prices on their heads posted on walls of every street and corner. When they finally find safety in a place they could consider home, their protection is given under the care of the very thing they've been running from.

* * *

She felt Ai shiver under her hold.

The rain was relentless. Considering it had been already late into the evening, it didn't surprise her. Despite the large size and fur that covered her entire body, it did little to stave off the freezing chill that still had Ai's tiny form shaking against her.

Ayaka curled her tails so it played as additional blankets over Ai's smaller frame.

Despite the numerous amount of trees providing cover from the rain, Ayaka thought something warm was more appropriate at the moment. The injuries they had sustained from supernatural human hunters (who called themselves Spirit World Warriors) were beginning to take its toll on Ai, and Ayaka would not have that.

Ai mewled when Ayaka attempted to stand up.

"Ai…"

But her sister only whimpered against her neck, the cut on her tiny body so large that it continued to spread blood across Ayaka's white fur.

Ayaka was about to protest and convince the younger girl she needed more help when the rain stopped falling over them.

A pair of tranquil lavender was what she saw when Ayaka finally looked up. And suddenly she questioned why other humans were not as kind as her.

"My apologies if the umbrella provides little cover for you two,"

Ayaka realized that it only managed to barely shield her head. She didn't care much though because at least Ai was protected from the rain.

_You should consider yourself too,_ Ayaka thought inwardly, noting the way the woman's medium length hair was beginning to get wet against her face, strands of black curling like waves sticking to line the human's jaw and cheeks.

"There is shelter not too far from here," the stranger said, fiddling the end of her umbrella with thin fingers.

Ayaka wondered if this woman could truly be trusted. Why was she even bothering to assist them?

But when Ai whimpered for the umpteenth time against her and the color red dominated her white fur, Ayaka placed the thought to the back of her mind and took a chance.

She wouldn't have trouble dealing with a single human anyway if things did turn for the worst. She could handle a bleeding arm for a little longer.

/

It was a large building.

When Ayaka saw the size of the door (which was reasonably much smaller than her current form), she realized she'd have to transform to fit through.

As if noting her distress by the silence and rigid posture, the woman spoke with knowledge no normal human should know.

"Will a robe suit you fine?"

Ayaka eyed the human beside her, scanned the pools of purple for signs of potential harm, and slowly nodded her head as her only response.

She watched the woman enter the shelter and wondered if this really was a trap.

Before Ayaka considered the attempt to flee, the human returned with some sort of black material curled over her forearm.

She allowed the silence to reign over them, noting how they merely shared a quiet look of understanding before the woman turned around.

Ayaka had let her eyes linger on the woman's back for a little longer before she allowed the curtains to draw over her sight and shift forms. She released Ai from her mouth as her size began to reduce, and caught the little feline with nimble human arms.

She felt the energy seep from her and the lights that go along with it disappear, the drops of cold rain now falling against her pale skin. Ayaka hadn't used this form for a long while after the Society of Spirit World Warriors had permanently plastered their second forms on every medium for the world to see.

Ayaka took this sudden act of impulsivity and carelessness to shift as an act of desperation and sincerely hoped this human woman would not betray the little bit of trust she had for her (out of fear for her sister).

Noting the renewed silence, the stranger dragged her arm back over her shoulder and had let the robe come within her reach. Ayaka was both wary and pleased with the action and privacy the notion provided. She had voiced her gratitude with a certain softness and rasp, hoping that she would be heard despite the clattering rain.

"Thank you,"

Her arm and skin were still soaked red of blood despite the rain still washing over her. She winced as she placed her injured limb through the robe's sleeve, cringed when Ai mewled a whimper as she juggled her weight to get clothed.

When she crossed the attire over her midsection and cradled Ai close against her chest, she ushered the woman to lead, placing a hand tentatively on her back, her fingers lightly touching the space just between the human's shoulders.

Ayaka could feel the quiet strength in her posture, amused that she hadn't felt the woman flinch beneath her touch.

"Shall we?"

/

The place was warm and comforting, though slightly barren and empty.

The upper level provided a single bed, where she assumed the human would normally lounge, and laid Ai atop the mattress at her consent, her tiny shivering body curling against the sheets for warmth.

Blood refused to stop oozing out of her and onto the white material she laid on. Ayaka had an apology lined across the tip of her tongue for the red that was staining her bed sheet, but the woman intercepted with a box and a set of bandages, seemingly unperturbed.

"Is it all right if I…?" the woman began quietly, taking a quick glance over her shoulder at the youmu-turned human.

Ayaka considered rejecting the offer, but when she eyed her own injured arm, she realized she'd probably do a horrid job of fixing up her younger sister. She relented with a hesitant nod of her head, settling herself down beside Ai on the bed. The woman proceeded with a bandage tape, clipping it swiftly with her teeth as she neared the feline.

"I'll work on your arm next, if you'd like."

Ayaka didn't reject the offer, having paid more attention on Ai as she cringed at her weak whimpers, the younger youmu yelping whenever a sore spot had been touched. Ayaka didn't reprimand the woman for it because she could see how she treaded lightly, working her way around the wounds with careful fingers.

"I'm Nase Izumi,"

She blinked away the sudden daze that clouded her thoughts, the woman glancing to her side so their eyes would briefly meet. Ayaka composed herself almost instantly, had let out a small cough so her throat wouldn't be so rough.

"Shindou Ayaka," she sent a lingering look towards the mewling cat on the bed, "And that's Shindou Ai, my sister."

The woman –_ Izumi_ – merely hummed in acknowledgement before continuing on in silence; Ai's quiet whimpers the only other thing besides the pitter and patter of rain that played along in the background across the rooftop.

Ayaka didn't know long it had been when her mind wandered off again, particularly at nothing but noting the slight rhythm of water tapping against the window, but by the time she realized that she had been in another world of her own, Izumi was already working on her arm, the red no longer dripping down her white skin.

As if recognizing the difference in her posture, Izumi glanced up from her work and let a ghost of a smile touch her lips.

"I was hoping that I'd be careful enough to not wake you," Ayaka blinked away the exhaustion she felt circling her eyes, finally aware that Izumi was kneeling in front of her. "But it appears I wasn't,"

Ayaka scrutinized the way Izumi was handling her, watched the way her hands were nimble across her forearm, tenderly wrapping the cloth around her limb as if it were valuable. She would like to think that the human was doing it out of the good of her will, but this whole experience was feeling too good to be true.

"I'll let you rest soon. Just give me a moment,"

But when Izumi gave her one more look with eyes that seemed to smile at the corners, Ayaka wanted this to be nothing more than true.

/

Izumi had reached for her jacket on the coat rack, the rain still clearly evident by the pattering on the door.

"I'll return sometime tomorrow,"

Ayaka tightened the black robe (a _kimono_, Izumi had told her) over herself once more after Izumi had given her the rest that apparently made a more appropriate wear. Though if she were to be honest, it felt uncomfortable with all the extra material over her body, such as undergarments. Did humans not get hot beneath all the layers of cloth?

"Is this not your home?"

Ayaka noted the minuscule hitch in Izumi's steps before they became fluid once more.

"Sort of,"

"Yet this place…"

"Belongs to me, yes."

Ayaka thought it might be because they were intruding.

"If we are causing you any trouble, then –"

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing like that." Izumi had paused mid-step again, as if she were considering some course of action, before grasping the knob of the door. "I just happen to have more than one home,"

Ayaka didn't miss the rigid pause in the woman's posture, her gaze seemingly far away. Just as soon as it showed it disappeared and she was back with that same small smile again.

"I'll come see how you two are doing tomorrow,"

She didn't get to thank her again – for _everything, really _– as she watched her click her umbrella open, shutting the door behind her.

/

"Aya-chan?"

Ayaka let her eyes adjust to the stray string of light that was pouring in from the window. She could feel Ai shift beside her, movements slower and larger than what a small cat was naturally capable of. When she turned around in bed, she wasn't surprised to see Ai in her human form, sun-kissed skin replacing soft fur.

Blue eyes as bright as the neon sign that lit up the living room greeted her with a blinding smile.

"Good morning, Aya-chan!"

Despite the light mood that had blanketed her sister, she could spot the minute hints of pain that painted her expression whenever she attempted to move.

Ayaka raised the blanket over her sister just a little higher so it'd cover up to her chin, knowing that she was cold despite the sheets as a result of her bare form.

She smiled and scolded Ai lightly for moving so much.

"But it's itchy…"

Ayaka grasped her cheek and patted her gently.

"I'll clean it up, but first, let's get you some clothes."

She was unsure if she was allowed to actually go through Izumi's things, but thinking how the woman could come back to see them some time today, she figured it'd be best to clothe the younger youmu lest she gave her a startling show.

What she found were (unsurprisingly) larger than the younger youmu. Once having spotted a shorter robe, she returned to find Ai attempting to sit up.

"Ai," she called, the tone she used reprimanding as she settled down beside the fidgeting girl, "stay still for a moment."

Ayaka took the first-aid kit off the bedside table and helped the girl up. She was careful with her hands so she wouldn't hear Ai complain as much, and cleaned the wounds that marred her body.

"Where's that lady, Aya-chan?"

Ayaka raised a brow as she continued on, swiping away at the dry blood staining her skin.

"She's at home,"

"This isn't her home?"

"Sort of…" Ayaka found herself repeating Izumi the night before, "… and stop fidgeting, please."

She ignored the indignant huff Ai had given her and unrolled a new segment of the bandage wrap.

"She's nice!"

Ayaka gave Ai a skeptical look. Refusing to comment because she didn't have a concrete impression of the woman just yet, she continued to coil the material around her waist, listening to Ai hum almost happily from her seat on the bed.

"You don't think she's nice, Aya-chan?" Ai looked at her with innocent naivety that she couldn't afford anymore.

Ayaka pursed her lips and furrowed her brows as she clipped the appropriate length of the wrap with a quick swipe of her fingers, her claws having retained their sharpness as nails despite the shorter length.

"She's nice," she said, though not convincingly.

Ai's disbelieving pout was blatant, but she didn't bother to remedy it. They didn't say anything more as she reached for the robe beside her.

Looping her arms through the material, Ayaka crossed it over Ai's stomach so it covered her completely, and tied the robe together with a thick string she found on the bedside table.

"Ooh, it smells really nice!" Ayaka merely smiled, amused as the younger girl fiddled with the sleeves of her robe, "And it's pretty!"

"Don't wear it out too much, okay?" Ayaka reminded her, setting aside the first-aid kit and standing up to remove the blood stained sheets. "These clothes don't belong to us, so we have to be careful with them,"

"Okay!"

She ushered Ai to help her with the cleaning, because it was the least they could do.

When they got to the bed, Ayaka contemplated on the sheets and wondered how to clean them. It wasn't like she ever lived in an actual human home before – they were never that lucky, not with the Spirit World Warriors – and it made her weary of what this woman could do. She had tucked the sheets aside in a nearby bin and was about to go for the pillows next when several knocks occurred downstairs.

Ai was quick to react, hurriedly running down the stairs despite the injuries she had. Even with a shorter robe, she was still tripping over the material, causing the string to loosen around her waist. Ayaka realized the potential disaster that could come if she reached the door.

Ayaka's voice raised an octave higher as soon as she saw Ai grasping the doorknob, almost squeaking her concern out of panic.

"Ai, your robe –"

As soon as Ai twisted the knob, bright light immediately emitted from her form and the robe and string laid forgotten on the floor, Ai's feline form pawing gently against the human's leg, excited yelps escaping her lips.

Ayaka breathed an inward sigh of relief that her younger sister hadn't gone nude in her human form, saving them both the trouble of a trip to embarrassment.

The human woman blinked repeatedly before rubbing her eyes, evidently still recovering from Ai's impromptu transformation before looking down to spot a cat with twin tails against her leg.

Ayaka's protective instincts immediately kicked in as soon as she saw the human kneel down to Ai's level. She restrained herself once she saw the woman pat the cat almost tenderly on the head.

Somehow seeing such an action made her feel unusually warm, and it only continued to rise when Izumi cracked a smile under Ai's satisfied purring.

Ayaka approached the two with an expression she didn't recognize doing often, a mixture of relief and joy ebbing at her insides. The wide smile she was making was foreign to her as she settled beside them.

"I'm presuming she's feeling much better now?"

It didn't surprise her when Ai purred even louder, completely content with the human scratching lightly behind her ear.

Ayaka allowed a quiet chuckle to leave her lips, crossing her arms and feeling slightly embarrassed for Ai's lack of shame in front of a complete stranger.

"Yes," she fiddled with the end of her sleeve, eyeing the way the human seemed to be amused at every reaction she managed to illicit from Ai. "I'd like to thank you again, for everything."

When the little feline started jumping, Ayaka's surprised to see the woman grasp the cat gently and lift her up, letting it lay comfortably over her forearm, Ai curling snugly immediately against her elbow.

"No need," Izumi said as Ai released a soft purr, clearly enjoying her new resting spot. "Were there any problems last night?"

"None at all,"

Izumi nodded, appearing satisfied with her answer as she passed Ai over to her, the younger youmu already fast asleep.

"Does your arm bother you at all?" she asked, gesturing to her injured arm with a tilt of her chin.

Ayaka shook her head as she reached to cradle Ai, the cat shifting against the new environment. She had forgotten her own wound.

"Not anymore,"

Acknowledging her response with a curl of her lips, the woman shut the door and ushered her to a center table.

Ayaka assumed it was regarding their stay, so she opened the topic once she took the seat across from her.

"We will take our leave immediately, if you'd like."

Izumi showed her surprise with crinkles of her eyes, brows raised as her statement began to sink in.

"Oh, I wasn't going to ask you to leave."

Ayaka's expression scrunched curiously as the woman interlocked her fingers together atop the table, leaning forward.

"I was about to ask if you'd like to stay,"

"'Stay?'" Ayaka echoed, the woman nodding with a smile still etched on her face.

"I won't be able to occupy this building as much as I used to, so I thought that perhaps you'd like to have it,"

She questioned the legitimacy of her story, shifting Ai in her arms so she was more comfortable. Izumi took note of her skepticism and attempted to reassure her.

"I will be placed as a representative of my family and the responsibilities associated with such a position will reduce the amount of free time I'll have to myself."

"Which means you won't have time to manage this separate building,"

"Yes,"

"And you're offering us to use this as our home?"

"If you'd like,"

The offer was indeed tempting, horridly so, but she didn't actually trust Izumi yet.

"You don't have to make a decision right now; I just wanted to let you know that this place is open for you to have."

Ayaka's eyes narrowed infinitesimally. It all sounded too good to be true.

"May I ask, what's the catch?"

Izumi tilted her head ever so slightly, as if amused.

"Not much," the woman's smile grew slightly wider, her eyes soft. "Just the proper management of my second home."

* * *

_12.28.13_


End file.
